Requiem at a Funeral
by SaraHerrin
Summary: This is a short one shot, NOT WRITTEN BY ME! I will not take credit for writing this, just posting it... Do enjoy!


[[I take absolutely no credit for writing this... My friend wrote it, and won't make a Fanfic account so I'm posting it, with her permission of course! Please do comment!

Also, We don't own Hetalia, nor it's characters just the fic you are reading... Please enjoy!]]

"Morning Heracles." Sadiq said as he walked in the front door. "Why are you here Sadiq?" Replied Heracles in a rather dull voice. "I wanted to see you…" Sadiq sauntered his way over to where Heracles was standing and leaned into him, giving him an absolute seducing look no woman, or man, could ignore. Heracles suddenly knew exactly why Sadiq had come over. "Sadiq…." Before he could even get the words out Sadiq's strong, smooth mouth was covering his in an eager kiss. Heracles did not meet its eagerness, let alone its strength. He pulled away from Sadiq. "Sadiq. I don't want to." "Oh, come on Heracles." And just like that Sadiq's lips covered Heracles' in another embrace. This time, fiercer. Heracles, being the smaller of the two struggled to get the Turk off him but the more he struggled the harder the Turk leaned into him until he was pinned against the wall. It was only when Sadiq rose for air that he was able to escape under his arm. "Sadiq. NO. Go home. I don't want you here." Sadiq was entirely confused. Normally Heracles put up a bit of a fight but not this much. "What's wrong?" Heracles had a hard stone face of resentment slowly turning to anger. "You honestly forgot didn't you?" He spat at the Turk. Sadiq's face was blank. He could not think what he could have forgotten. "I can not believe you. You honestly don't remember the day you stole my mother away from me?" Heracles' voice shook with anger and tears. Sadiq was in utter shock. He really had forgotten. Today was the anniversary of Athena's death. The day he found Heracles, alone and scared, in the rubble of Ancient Greece's home. "Heracles….I….I'm so….I'm so sor…" "NO YOU'RE NOT! JUST LEAVE! I DON'T WANT YOU HERE! YOU'RE JUST AN OLD FOOL! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU SO MUCH!" Heracles lunged himself at Sadiq and got one good punch in before the older and stronger Turk took hold of his hands. The Greek then proceeded to kick and knee him so he was forced to bring him down to the ground and pin him. "GET OFF ME! I HATE YOU! WHY'D YOU TAKE HER FROM ME! WE WERE HAPPY! AND YOU RUINNED IT! I HATE YOU!" The Greek continued to struggle against Sadiq. Sadiq just sat there, holding him down and waited for him to calm down.  
10 minutes later, Heracles had calmed down to silent tears. Sadiq hated seeing Heracles like this. If he had known, even, imagined that Athena had a child. He would have tried to prevent her death. Sadiq had loved her but he also needed to conquer her. And she was not one to just stand by and let that happen.  
"Get off me Sadiq." A small voice said from under him. "Just leave me alone." Heracles still crying silently tried, very feebly, to shove the Turk off him. He didn't budge. "Not until you hear me out, Heracles. You need to understand. I had no idea, not one ounce, that she had you. If I had, I would have tried harder to spare her life. I am so sorry that I hurt you. So sorry Heracles." Heracles looked at Sadiq directly in the eyes. Reading them. Judging how sincere the Turk was.  
It happened so fast it took Sadiq a moment to realize what was happening. The Greek was kissing him. And not lightly. Sadiq responded with a forceful kiss causing the Greek to moan out in pleasure. He realized he was still holding Heracles' arms and legs down and released him. Heracles wrapped his arms around the Turks neck to get deeper into the kiss and opened his mouth for Sadiq to have full access. Their tongues danced with each other causing Heracles' member start to erect. Sadiq noticed this and lifted himself, with the Greek in his arms, off of the ground and walked to the bed. Laying Heracles down. He slid the Greeks pants off, seeing his fully erected member in view, Sadiq kissed Heracles again starting with his mouth and moving down until he got to the erection. He eyed Heracles with a teasing kind of look, testing to see if he really did want it and Heracles practically thrust himself into Sadiq's face. Sadiq then took great pleasure in slowly, gently, kissing the Greeks parts causing Heracles to moan in pleasure. He tongued the very tip of the erection before fully enclosing his mouth around it. Bobbing his head up and down Heracles started thrusting his hips harder and harder into his mouth. Sadiq's own member started to grow in arousal so he unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down. Removing his mouth but replacing it with his hand he continued the movement on Heracles erection. Sadiq waited until Heracles came to lift Heracles up onto his lap. "Are you ready?" He asked. He wanted to be sure the boy would not be unpleasantly surprised. "Yes." The Greek gasped.  
Sadiq allowed himself to enter Heracles' walls. Heracles let out a gasp and clutched at Sadiq's back. Sadiq silenced it with an intense kiss and started the rhythm that needed to happen. Heracles then took over and started bobbing up and down, occasionally moving slightly over one direction to try to hit his soft spot. Sadiq was engulfed in extreme pleasure and could not help but let out moans and whisper Heracles' name in between kisses. He knew when he hit Heracles spot because Heracles started picking up the pace. Both letting out loud moans of enjoyment, Sadiq thrusting his hips upward to help. Heracles let out an enormous cry and Saniq felt moisture on his stomach but he did not care. He was too engrossed in his own pleasure. Heracles really started picking the pace up then. Sadiq had helped him get off twice now and he wanted to repay him by making this the best sex he had ever had. Heracles shoved Sadiq down on the bed and put both hands on his chest for support and really started going. He could tell it was working when he heard Sadiq's moans get louder and deeper. It wasn't until he felt the full force of Sadiq cum into him that he slowed down to a stop. Both laid on the bed slowing their breathing together. Heracles leaned down and softly but passionately, kissed Sadiq. "I know you didn't mean to kill Mother. So, I forgive you…." Sadiq took the Greek into a warm embrace and powerful kiss. They laid there for a while later on and he could have sworn he heard the words "I love you…." spoken from the Greek in just the quietest of whispers.


End file.
